


Fire Alarms are Good Ice Breakers

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, the best time to ask someone out on a coffee date is at three in the morning while you're standing outside in your boxers because someone decided to prank pull the fire alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarms are Good Ice Breakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allarica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allarica/gifts).



> Based on [this post](http://shadowtraveled.tumblr.com/post/100722173573/iggycat-someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire) on tumblr and written for Allarica. Because the Great Love Song War of 2k14 does not take a break, even when one participant is unwell. ;) I'm kidding, ily Allarica, I'm glad you're doing better!

Mitchell was seriously considering breaking his own moral code and causing whoever pulled the fire alarm at  _three in the morning_  some serious injuries. There wasn’t even any fire in the dormitory building, as far as he could see; there was no smoke, no dancing flames, not even the scent of anything burning. The alarm had to have been pulled as a prank, but there were guidelines to follow and, prank or no prank, that meant all the residents had to evacuate the building.

It wasn’t particularly cold that mid-October early morning, but Mitchell was still chilly, standing across the street from the apartment building, as was evacuation code. The dorm apartments were right across from the neighborhood park, so the residents had taken to the park to wait until the building was checked and they were clear to return to their warm beds to let sleep embrace them once more. Most of the residents hadn’t been awake enough to grab robes, as Mitchell had, and only about half of them had shoes or slippers on. It was easy to spot who had been naked when the alarm went off; they had blankets wrapped tightly around them and bright red cheeks.

This was all way too much to learn about the people living in his building, Mitchell decided.

“Makes you wonder who in our building is cruel enough to pull the fire alarm at three in the morning, huh?” someone asked.

Mitchell pulled his attention from the people around him and everything he’d unwillingly learned about some of his neighbors to turn to the person who’d addressed him. Standing a few feet away was one of the newer residents of the building. Mitchell had met Will Solace in the hallway about a month ago, at the beginning of the semester, after the blond had moved into the dorm next to the one Mitchell shared with his roommate, Nico. Will was handsome, with soft blond hair that curled just right at the ends and blue eyes that brightened when he laughed.

He wouldn’t say it was love at first sight, but it was definitely a crush that had started to develop after Will had introduced himself and invited MItchell and Nico over for pizza and video games. They’d accepted, Mitchell had eaten one and a half slices of pizza while watching Will and Nico pommel each other in Super Smash Bros. As the night went on, Mitchell found that Will was fun, cute, talented, and smart.

And currently standing in front of Mitchell wearing nothing but a pair of Star Trek boxers.

“Cold enough for you?” Will asked, continuing to talk since Mitchell hadn’t answered yet. He had his arms crossed tight over his chest, hands running up and down his biceps. “I wasn’t even thinking about grabbing a jacket when I left my dorm. Kind of wishing I had. This is ridiculous.”

“Y-yeah,” Mitchell agreed, trying to keep from staring at Will’s bare chest. He could feel his cheeks warming up and he was actually rather grateful at the moment that it was three in the morning and therefore  _dark_ , so maybe Will couldn’t see the blush. “I’d offer my robe, but then I’d be cold.”

Will laughed, the sound echoing slightly in the night air, to be lost among the murmurs of the rest of the evacuated residents. Mitchell, gods help him, couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine, one that very definitely wasn’t from the chill in the air. Will had a nice laugh, low and warm.

“I doubt your robe would fit me anyways,” he told Mitchell, smiling at the younger man. He continued to rub his arms over his biceps as he looked towards the dorm building. It wasn’t clear to go back in yet, so he made a show of increasing the rate at which his hands moved and gave an exaggerated ‘brr!’ before grinning at Mitchell. “So, you doing anything before classes later this morning?”

“Ah, no, not really,” Mitchell replied. His first class wasn’t until nine, so he usually slept until eight, spent forty-five minutes or so getting ready for the day, then headed to the campus a block over from the dorms to get to class.

“Want to go to coffee with me?”

Mitchell blinked at him. “Seriously? It’s three in the morning, you’re standing in the park in your science blues, and you ask me for coffee?”

“That’s neither a yes nor a no,” Will pointed out. The grin from earlier was still on his lips and he’d ceased moving his hands, now just standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Mitchell couldn’t help peeking at Will’s abs, light from the street lamps just contouring the shadows over his muscles. “C’mon, it’s the perfect time to ask for a coffee date. The ice is already broken now that you’ve seen me in my underwear.”

“True enough,” Mitchell shrugged, a small smile curling over his lips. “Alright, I’ll have coffee with you. Pick me up at 8:15.”

“You got it.”

A shout of “All clear!” rang out through the night air and dorm residents began moving back across the street to the building. Mitchell and Will decided to hang back for a few minutes while the crowd thinned out, then Will gestured for the other boy to go ahead before walking alongside him. They followed some of their neighbors up to the third floor where their dorms were and were soon opening their respective doors.

“So I’ll see you at 8:15,” Will told Mitchell as he opened his door. He shot Mitchell a bright smile. “I look forward to it!”

Mitchell nodded, smiling back at Will. “So do I,” he replied. And he really did. He’d been harboring a crush on Will since meeting him. They had a couple of classes together and Will was always friendly to him. There was really no helping it when it came to crushing on Will Solace; Will made it far too easy. “See you then.”

“G’night,” Will called through the door, closing it behind him.

Mitchell gave a small, content sigh, then stepped into his dorm. The light was off already - he’d turned it on when he was woken by the fire alarm - so he could only assume Nico had gotten back before him. Mitchell toed his shoes off, shrugged off his robe, and crossed to his bed, crawling in and settling under the blankets again, reveling in the warmth they provided.

“You’re welcome, by the way.”

Mitchell furrowed his brow and rolled over, looking in the general direction of his roommate’s bed. “Nico?”

“I thought I’d have to deal with you mooning over him all semester, so I kind of sped things up a bit,” came an explanation from the younger student. “Again, you’re welcome.”

“ _You_  pulled the fire alarm at _three in the morning_  for the  _sole purpose_ of getting me a date with the hot guy next door?” MItchell asked, voice colored with incredulousness.

“For the third time,  _you’re welcome_.”

“I don’t know whether I want to kill you or kiss you.”

“I have a boyfriend, thanks,” Nico pointed out.

Mitchell huffed and flipped onto his back under the covers, tugging the blankets up to his chin. Sometimes, he had a hard time understanding his roommate. They’d known each other for a couple of years, having attended the same high school, but they hadn’t really become friends until finding out they’d be rooming together in college. Nico was quiet, a little anti-social, and he tended to have a bit of a macabre sense of humor at times, but he was also kind, reliable, and incredibly loyal to people he cared about - Mitchell was one of them.

While Mitchell didn’t exactly approve of Nico’s method, it had gotten him a coffee date with Will - a stepping stone date, but a date nonetheless. It was such a Nico thing to do, really, and it made Mitchell smile, thinking that Nico cared enough to help get Mitchell and Will together.

“Thanks.”

“About time.” Nico gave an amused puff, then shifted on his bed. “Good night, Mitchell.”

“G’night, Nico.”


End file.
